bad, bad, and bad!
by kotamasa fute
Summary: kedua orang ini memiliki satu hari yang penuh kesialan
1. Chapter 1

Haii...

**Salam kenal..**

**My first fic ini saya akan bercerita tentang BAD DAY OF CAO CAO (aja dulu)...*kalo di semua character, saya gak punya ide + males(*maklum otak masih ngadat)  
ini cuma ide random yang muncul di otak saya aja, jadi ya~ maaf kalo cerita ini gak lucu,  
biarpun gak lucu,, dilucu lucuin aja ya! (MAKSA TINGKAT 13)**

**langsung aja yuk...**

Di minggu pagi di istana WEI *gak hafal nama istananya (ditabok),cao cao teriak triak stres karena nilai ulangan cao pi drop... *angap aja cao pi masih SMP

cao cao: (membuka pintu kamar cao pi) eh...cao PIIII...(stresnya nambah saat ngeliat anaknya nyoret nyoretin tembok)  
cai pi: (dengan wajah polos) ya ayah...?  
cao cao: bukanya belajar malah tembok di coret coret, DIAN WEI...!(triak)  
dian wei: yes sir...  
cao cao: tolong kamu beliin cat tembok sana...!(sambil ngasi uang)  
dian wei: pangeran cao pi nyoret tembok ya tuan?  
cao cao: ya, sana cepat, jangan lupa suruh si huang ngecetin tembok!  
dian wei: kok gak saya aja tuan! biar sekalian...*udah bagus di suruh beli cat aja, malah nyari kerjaan lebih, dasar sok rajin.. (author di sundul nyampe bulan)  
cao cao: gak ah...kamu tidak bisa diandalkan dalan hal mengecat... kemarin saya suruh kamu ngecat pilar pilar istana kamu malah ngecatnya pake kapak...  
dian wei: baiklah tuan...  
**back to pokok permasalahan  
**cao cao: cao pi sini kamu!  
cao pi: (berlari ke luar kamar sambil melirik kertas yang dipegang ayahnya) mampus dah...hasil ulangan itu kan sudah ku buang ke tong sampah..., kok ayah bisa nemuin tu kertas ya?  
cao cao: (sambil nunjuk nunjuk kertas) kenapa hasil ulangan kamu jelek begini hah!  
cao pi: kurang belajar kali?(menjawab dengan cuek)  
cao cao: (memegang kepala, karena ngerasa gagal memdidik anak)  
cao pi: eh yah..! ayah dapet darimana kertas ulanganku itu?  
cao cao: ayah dapet dari kambing kerajaan,ayah kira kertas hutang piutang ayah di negara shu...(darahnya udah surut)*eits...si cao cao mlihara kambing ya?  
cao pi: (komat kamit)sial tuh kambing, awas ya kalo ketemu gue jadiin gule kambing lo!  
**ditempat lain  
**kambing kerajaan: (sedang asik makan siang)mbeeee...*kok prasaan gue gak enak ya  
**back to pokok permasalahan  
**cao cao: sekali lagi ayah liat nilai kamu jelek uang jajanmu bakal ayah potong..mengerti?!  
cao pi: mengerti ayahku yang baik dan ganteng(muji mode: ON)  
cao cao: nah kalau begitu, ayah akan pergi meeting dengan 3 kingdom dulu bersama paman shima yi ya..belajar yang rajin.!(*angap aja 3 negara ini sudah akur,, biar saya punya ide cerita)  
**di ruang rapat 3 kingdom  
**pemimpin rapat(pr): hal yang saya bahas pada rapat kali ini mengenai surat pemanggilan..disini dikatakan kita harus mengirim raja dari shu, wei, dan wu untuk menghadiri pertemuan antar raja di dunia yang berlokasi di USA,, bagaimana? setuju?  
liu bei: yah mau bagaimana lagi,, ini mungkin keadaan yang kritis, jadi saya tidak bisa menolak!(*atau dengan kata lain TERPAKSA)  
pr: bagai mana dengan anda, tuan sun jian?  
sun jian: ah...saya sendiri sangat menyetujui hal itu, itung itung buat refreshing dikit(*dasar old dady, ini kan tugas negara!)  
pr: tuan cao cao, apakah anda setuju?  
cao cao: (dengan muka merah karena nahan BAB)toilet.. eh,, se...se...tuju setuju!  
dan setelah 2 jam, akhirnya rapat selesai..(nahan 2 jam nonstop, wah rekor baru nih), semua rombongan masing-masing kingdom pulang kecuali cao cao yang bak pelari sprint menuju toilet,,. 17 menit kemudian  
terdengar suara LEGA...dari toilet dan cao cao pun kembali pulang...  
**sepulangnya dari rapat 3 kingdom...  
**cao cao: (stres level MAX) XU HUANGGGG...!  
xu huang: yes sir...  
cao cao: ngapain kamu ngecat temboknya pake kampak juga!?  
xu huang: (cengengesan) he...he..salah ya tuan?  
cao cao: ya salah dodol harusnya kamu pake kuas...! kalo begini nyampe sapi bertelor juga gak bakal selesai!  
xu huang: nah... sekarang kuasnya?  
cao cao: DIAN WEI!  
dian wei: yes sir..  
cao cao: beli kuas buat ngecat tembok sana...!(sambil ngasi kertas ulangan cao pi)  
dian wei: lho tuan ini kan hasil ulangan cao pi?emang bisa buat beli kuas?  
cao cao: set...gue salah ngambil!(nagih kertas lalu ngasi uang)  
dian wei: baiklah tuan!(langsung ngacir ke toko material)  
**17 menit kemudian...  
**dian wei: tuan...ini kuasnya!  
cao cao: nah...bagus, berikan pada xu huang, biar dia lanjutkan mengecat!(pergi)  
dian wei: huang nih kuasnya!  
xu huang: nah...kalo begini kan jadi cepet kerjanya!

**cerita selanjutnya  
BAD DAY OF LIU BEI  
**liu bei: yah...kok gue?!

**gimana...  
gak lucu ya? tolong revew ya...  
kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun akan saya terima dengan senang hati  
akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini...see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

hallo mina...

akhirnya fic ini bisa ku update juga

o.. iya, terimakasi buat revewnya ya, dan salam kenal juga...  
o iya lupa, ide-ide cerita dari kalian sudah saya pake tapi dengan tambahan bumbu-bumbu kecap manis, maksudnya biar tambah lucu gitu..

**SEKLEBAT INFO: kalo ada salah ketik, salah tanda baca, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainya  
mungkin karena si author ini males memperbaikinya, dan mungkin ada ide yang sama.**

**WARNING: ngawur bertumbuh, nggak jelas asal usulnya, banyak kata-kata yang tidak mendidik, tidak berlandaskan budi pekerti yang luhur, disarankan untuk melambaikan tangan ke kamera jika anda tidak kuat (#nah.. ini salah satu kengawuranya) maksudnya pencet tombol back secepat mungkin.**

tanpa berlama - lama lagi.. (emang tadi udah lama) saya akan mempersembahkan  
THE LIU BEI's BAD DAY...

**akhirnya tiba saatnya giliranmu liu bei... mwahahaha... (devil laugh)**

di hari minggu yang cerah pada pagi hari, seperti biasa liu bei selalu menengok tanaman bonsai kesayangannya...

liu bei: astaganagaberekorkuda! bonsaiku!  
zhang fei: (mabuk) eh kakak pertama! ada apa?  
liu bei: (treak histeris) dimana tanaman bonsaiku?  
zhang fei: oo... itu... aku jual, lumayan bisa beli 5 botol arak, kakak pertama mau?  
liu bei: ZZHAAANGG FFEIII KEMBALIKAN BONSAIKU! (konon teriakan si liu bei ini terdengar sampai kutub utara dan sampai - sampai lu bu yang masi bobok pun langsung bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi #ahh... lebay lo thor)  
zhang fei: (mulai sadar karena denger teriakan liu bei melebihi suara ultrasonik) eh.. maafkan saya kakak, saya akan kembalikan bonsainya! (langsung pergi nyari bonsainya liu bei)  
liu bei: arrgghh... pagi pagi udah stres gue!

lu bei pun pergi ketaman belakang istana untuk menenangkan diri, dan disana terlihat sosok santa claus (di smack ama orang yang dimaksud) eh...maksudnya si kurcaci raksasa(habis dismack ditambal pula) aahh... terserah!

liu bei: eh.. kebetulan ada kau adik kedua (berjalan menuju arah guan yu #nah...itu maksud gue!)

reader(s): nih author bilang guan yu aja susah amat ya...

guan yu: KAKAK JA...!  
liu bei: AAADDDAWWW...(kakinya kejepit jebakan tikus lumayan guede)  
guan yu: ngan... (ngelanjutin)  
liu bei: adik kau ya yang masang jebakan tikus disini..? (treak sabil megang kakinya yang nyut nyutan)  
guan yu: iya... abisnya banyak tikus di istana ini, aku kan jadi takut...  
liu bei: arrgghh...kenapa gue pagi - pagi udah apes begini!

seorang prajurit lalu menghampiri mereka berdua sambil membawa sepucuk surat.

prajurit: tuan ada kir..ADAWWW (kena ranjau tikus juga)  
liu bei: ada berapa jebakan tikus yang kau pasang, adik?  
guan yu: (elus elus jenggot) ku rasa lebih dari seratus biji mungkin..  
liu bei: WHAT...! dari mana kau dapat jebakan tikus sebanyak itu?  
guan yu: dari author sableng ini.. eh salah.. dari author yang cool ini maksudnya... ( author siap - siap bawa pencukur jenggot elektrik)  
liu bei: sudahlah lupakan! ada apa prajurit?  
prajurit: ada kiriman surat, katanya sih dari penasihat shuge liang tuan. (memberi surat dan pergi)

setelah membaca surat yang dikirim oleh zhuge liang, liu bei dan guan yu segera bergegas pergi menuju kediaman zhuge liang yang gak jauh - jauh amat dari istana

diperjalanan...  
liu bei: ada apa ya zhuge liang menyuruh kita datang ke tempatnya?  
guan yu: tidak tau, mungkin disuruh bantuin nemuin sendalnya kali.. seperti kemarin..  
liu bei: kan yang disuruh nyariin sendalnya itu kau, adik...

tiba-tiba liu bei menginjak sesuatu. Uang kah, handphone kah (ngaco)...

liu bei: GGYYAAAAA... GUE NGINJEK *ppiiiiipp* KUDA...! GUE NGINJEK *piipp* KUDA...! GUE NGINJEK *ppiippp* KUDA...! (#woooeeyy udah dong, gue capek nyensornya nih...!)  
guan yu: tenang kakak, kan tinggal di bersihin pake tangan! gitu aja kok repot..  
liu bei: ya bau dodol..!  
guan yu: cuma bercanda kok..  
liu bei: (menatap dengan tatapan licik akar yang panjang nan lebat milik guan yu) kalo pake yang itu, boleh dong?  
guan yu: ee.. ehh.. jangan kakak, nanti hutang saya nupuk lagi di Zang He Beauty's Salon  
liu bei: (gosok – gosokin kakinya ke rumput) ya sudah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan..

akhirnya tibalah mereka berdua di pondoknya pak prof. zhuge liang (?)

zhuge liang: ehh.. kalian rupanya..  
liu bei: emangnya ada apa kamu memanggil saya kemari?  
zhuge liang: oo... ini nih, aku ingin membuat kue kejutan di hari ultah pernikahanku dengan isrtriku, tolong dibantu ya tuan!  
liu bei: baiklah, tapi dimana istrimu sekarang?  
zhuge liang: palingan ngocok arisan di rumahnya jeng zhen ji...  
guan yu: kakak, kita harus cepat sebelum dia pulang!  
liu bei: wokeh..  
zhuge liang: aku mau beli bahannya dulu ya, tunggu sebentar! (pergi)

beberapa menit kemudian...

zhuge liang: ini sudah ku bawakan bahannya..  
liu bei: bagus kita akan buat kue yang super lezat untuk istrimu! (spirit 45)  
zhuge liang: langsung saja kita ke D A Pur..! (dibaca: dapur)

didapur...

zhuge liang: tuan, tolong ambilkan buku resep kue yang ada disebelah buku tactical di perpustakaan pribadiku ya tuan!, dan kamu guan yu, tolong kamu bantuin tuan liu bei! (# lho... siapa yang jadi raja sih..?)  
liu bei & guan yu: baiklah..

diperpustakaan...

ketika liu bei membuka pintu perpustakaan, dia langsung jawsdrop ngeliat buku-buku bertumpuk nan tinggi dihadapanya, seperti gedung pencakar langit.

liu bei: busiieet! gila, gue harus nyari buku resep disini?! nih orang gak punya yang namanya rak buku ya?  
guan yu: mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi suksesnya rencana sahabat kita..  
liu bei: wookkeehh..!

pencarian mereka pun dimulai...  
20 menit, 1 jam, 2 jam, dan sampai - sampai zhuge liang molor di dapur, bangun, punya ide, beli kue yang sudah jadi dan...

liu bei: KETEMU! (girang)  
guan yu: eh.. ayamkampungketemulutungekorb untung..(terkejut dan kepala kejedot tumpukan buku lumayan tebel karena dari tadi molor di perpustakaan)  
liu bei: WWAADDAAWWW... (tertindih buku – buku tebel)  
guan yu: maaf kakak, ADDUUWHH... (jatuh ke tumpukan buku-buku tebel tadi dan bonus menggencet liu bei dengan tidak elitnya)

terjadilah saling tumpuk menumpuk di perpustakaan..

liu bei: wooeyy.. cepat bangun dodol!  
guan yu: oh.. maaf.. maaf kakak tidak sengaja! (bangun)  
liu bei: arrgghh, cepat kita kedapur! (sambil bangun dan meninggalkan perpustakaan yang kayak neraka itu)

sesampainya didapur...

liu bei: maaf sudah menunggu lama..  
zhuge liang: ooh, tidak apa-apa, saya sudah membeli kue kok..  
liu bei & guan yu: ... (diam, sunyi, senyap) AARRRGGGGHHHHH...  
zhuge liang: lho... kalian kenapa?  
liu bei: (stres tingkat presiden) GUE STRES...!  
zhuge liang: kenapa stres?  
liu bei: gue mati-matian nyari nih buku resep kue, eh malah loe beli kuenya, bagaimana gue gak stres tuh?!  
zhuge liang: o... karena itu?! ya maaf, habisnya kalian lama sih..

seketika semua terdiam saat mendengar suara yue ying di pintu depan,  
dan saat membuka pintu...

zhuge, liu, guan: SURPRAIS...!

seketika semua terkejut, karena seorang rentenir lu bu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu..(buset dah.. lu bu jadi rentenir?)  
reader(s): katanya yang muncul itu yue ying, kok jadi rentenir lu bu sih thor?  
author: aahhh... banyak tanya, baca aja terus! (digebukin sereaders yang lagi baca fic ini)

lu bu: eh.. mau nagih hutang aja pake beginian, aku jadi terharu..  
liu bei: ini gak buat loe!  
lu bu: apa loe bilang! loe mau hutangnya si zhuge ini gue pindahin ke loe ha..?!  
zhuge liang: (komat –kamit) yes...  
liu bei: eh.. he.. jangan dong!  
lu bu: makanya, diem loe..!  
zhuge liang: (komat-kamit) ya.. gak jadi deh!

berselang beberapa detik dari kejadian nista tersebut, yue ying pun akhirnya tiba dan kejutan yang mereka buat gagal total gara-gara mahluk yang bernama lubu..

yue ying: eh, kalian!  
lu bu: eh zhuge, serahin duit loe! (# woey bu lo gak sedang jadi preman) eh, maksudnya lunasin hutang loe sekarang!  
zhuge liang: (nyerahin duit bertumpuk) nih... udah lunas kan?  
lu bu: nah gitu dong, kan jadi beres sekarang! (langsung pergi)  
yue ying: lho... ada apa ini, kok tuan liu bei dan tuan guan yu ada disini? trus kue ini untuk siapa?  
zhuge liang: jadi begini, aku mau memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, jadi aku ajak mereka berdua ini untuk membantuku, eh jadinya gagal total..  
yue ying: o.. karena itu, tidak apa-apa kok.. dengan begini aja udah cukup!  
liu bei: (jalan ke kue) nah kita tinggal memotong... (tersandung kipasnya zhuge yang berserakan di lantai dan dengan sempurna mendaratkan mukanya di kue nan lembut)  
guan, zhuge, yue ying: yaaa, gak jadi makan deh...  
liu bei: he.. he.. (hanya bisa nyengir dengan muka penuh kue)  
zhuge liang: tuan, cepat bersihkan muka tuan di toilet!  
liu bei: sial, kok gue apes gini ya?! (komat-kamit ke toilet)  
5 menit kemudian..  
liu bei: kita mau pamit dulu ya, o iya, selamat buat ultah pernikahanmu ya?! (pergi ke luar rumah zhuge liang)  
zhuge liang: ya, trimakasih sudah membantu tuan!

di perjalanan pulang...

liu bei: akhirnya selesai juga, benar-benar hari yang apes..  
guan yu: ya kakak, mungkin gara-gara si author geblek itu.. (# wah.. kayaknya beneran harus di cukur nih orang pake pencukur jenggot elektrik!)  
sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara air dari atas gedung rumah susun..  
liu bei: ARGHH... (yang dengan sukses membasahi liu bei)  
si pembuang air: ehh, tuan liu bei maaf, tidak sengaja!  
liu bei: kalo aja gue gak jadi karakter baik di game ini, gua pites tuh orang...  
guan yu: jangan marah dong kakak, dia kan udah minta maaf..  
liu bei: masak gue yang ganteng ini disiram sih, mana airnya air bekas cucian piring lagi?!  
guan yu: ...

akhirnya sampai juga mereka di istana...

**dan the end deh...  
**reader(s): woeyy, bonsainya belom dikembaliin ama si zhang fei, dasar author pikun!  
author: o iya, lupa!

zhang fei: kakak nih bonsainya!  
liu bei: (memandangi bonsai itu, meraba, memegang, menimang, mencium) INI BUKAN BONSAIKU!  
zhang fei: apa! bukan? baiklah kakak saya akan mencarinya kembali..  
begitulah seterusnya, sampai yang ke tiga kalinya akhirnya bonsainya liu bei berhasil kembali...

**THE END **(kata yang indah bagi liu bei)

liu bei: hore.. akhirnya selesai juga! (nari-nari gaje)

yah... segitu aja cerita dari saya, semoga dapat menghibur kalian para reader(s) semua  
dan akhir kata saya ucapkan thank's and don't forget to revew, ok... see ya!


End file.
